


【FGO/高文X立香】拍摄事故（PWP ）

by may7777777



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may7777777/pseuds/may7777777
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	【FGO/高文X立香】拍摄事故（PWP ）

立香是临出门才接到梅林的电话的，后者在另一边笑得非常甜蜜，腻歪的叫她小立香，这导致他还没开始说正事，立香就已经火冒三丈了，每当梅林开始发骚，她都恨不能立刻跑去动物园给一只炫耀羽毛的孔雀拔毛，岂料梅林竟然告诉她。今天跟她拍片的人临时更换了。

“这种事你怎么不早说！”立香很生气。

梅林说，这次换给她搭档的是个年轻的英国男人，名字叫高文，是临时被调配过来的（自告奋勇来的），对于这个变动，立香心里老大的不高兴，因为原本说好要来跟她搭档的那个叫崔斯坦的红发美男突然来不了了，据说是因为暴雨而取消了航班，太可惜了，她在梅林那见过对方几次，彼时他正在日本度过一个小小的假期，私心上讲她还是很喜欢对方的，毕竟从外貌上讲，崔斯坦美貌惊人，连着说话时懒洋洋的温柔腔调都让人心神荡漾，她坚信这样的人一定是温柔的——在床上也很温柔。

临时换人，立香不乐意了，她害怕。

立香不是什么科班出身的女优，连半个演员都算不上，她只是一个在生活和学费双重压迫下苦于生计的穷姑娘，功课又紧，只能做点情色服务的兼职，梅林作为负责人——其实立香更愿意说他是个拉皮条的，死拉皮条的，这死皮条客油嘴滑舌的很是轻浮，还时常手不老实揩她的油，但工作能力还挺靠谱，至少能体谅立香的难处，帮她筛选出优质的服务对象，再让她自己选择，立香时常会事先跟对方聊几句，做一下预判和接触，这是她保护自己的一种方式。

但是这位高文对她来说是个完完全全的陌生人，是一个意外的突发状况，立香心里完全没底，所以她有些畏缩。

梅林再三保证，虽然来的人不是崔斯坦，但是崔斯坦的朋友，这位朋友也是一个绝顶漂亮的美男，而且一样也是个温柔的绅士，“高文可是被很多女孩子称为少女的骑士呦，立香，”梅林在电话另一端不正经地打哈哈，“你肯定会喜欢他的。”

立香讪讪地说：“我看可未必……”

“哈哈，立香，你也太挑剔了，这可已经是特殊照顾了，”梅林轻松愉快地说着，“但是已经没有别的人选了啊，拍摄也不能延期，如果你不同意的话，也就只剩下我临时凑数配合你一下了，我你总信得过吧？”

你是最信不过的人选……“算了，那就高文吧。”

梅林告诉了她宾馆的房间号，立香心里叹着气，出门了。

一路上她都在怀疑梅林情报的可信度，到了宾馆敲开门一看，发现梅林倒也不算说谎，因为金发和漂亮确实是真的，这个高文是个美男，但是……

哪怕衣冠整齐，立香都能轻易看出他锻炼极佳，体格健硕，忽略对方那张展露迷人笑颜的俊脸，目光往下，轻易便可看到衬衫下面随着动作隆起的肌肉轮廓，发达的胸肌怕是让很多健身狂人羡慕不来，腰腹很结实，再往下……

立香扫了一眼，觉得不太妙，高文对于自己的外貌倒是很自信，面含笑意地由着她打量，也不见丝毫的尴尬，他温言道：“lady，我等您很久了。”

他说话挺文气，用的还是敬语，但立香并没有因此就放松下来，她直勾勾地看了他一会，对方则回以她阳光又热诚的笑脸，一头浅色的金发闪闪发光，只是落在她眼里，该男子更像个强忍激动坐等吃肉的大金毛，她就没见哪个狗吃食时是细嚼慢咽的，立香有点闷闷不乐地问：“请问你是GV演员吗？”

这种情况不是没有可能，就像有部分GV演员也并不是同性恋，而是普通的直男，拍片不过是为赚钱而已，虽然目前她合作的对象都身体力行地向她证明了自己的性取向是多么的直，好吧，其实她也不觉得高文是GV演员，她只是心里发毛。

这个有着美丽脸蛋的猛男先是愣了一下，然后连连摇头，“不是的，我只会赴年轻女士的约，请不要误会。”

立香又默默地扫了一眼他精健强壮的肉体，还有那对饱满的胸肌，线条紧实有力的腰腹，打理得整洁白皙的面孔，她忍不住说：“恕我直言，你不拍GV真是屈才了。”

高文有点无奈：“不瞒你说，我不是第一次被人这么问了，”

立香幽幽地吐出一句：“腐国多基佬。”

高文脾气倒好，一点都不生气，只是笑着说：“您这是地域歧视。”

立香不说话了，走到一边开始调试设备，这次不是直播，而是拍小电影，跟她合作的有时是同道中人，有时是一时兴起的外来客户，高文属于后者，但无论哪种，每次拍片都会附加一些特殊要求，有时是制服paly，有时需要捆绑，有时会加上一些特殊台词，本次的要求除了不能本番，做什么都可以，后期的处理就交给梅林负责。

高文走到她身边，金色的睫毛浓密柔软，扑闪着清亮的蓝眼睛望着她，放着不要钱的电，他温柔地询问：“您似乎对我不太满意，我可以知道为什么吗，lady？”

“因为……”立香一边偷瞄他一边小声抱怨，“你看起来很健壮，力气怕是也大得吓人吧，这不就是大猩猩么……跟你合作感觉超级高危，我怕我承受不住。”

“这……”高文看起来有点受打击，他委屈的样子倒有些招人爱，“大猩猩什么的也太伤人了，而且，您的担心完全是多虑的。”

他靠近了一点，看起来就像是从背后拥抱住了她一样，考虑到二人的体型差，也许该说覆盖比较合适，立香没有阻止高文把手搭在她腰侧的动作，反正待会什么都会发生，“我会遵守约定，也一定会对您温柔，请不要怕我。”

立香无话可说，只好再次提醒他：“总之，事先说好的规定可不要忘记了。”

这次拍摄的要求是不可以本番，立香很少允许合作的男人进入自己的身体，说到底，她内心深处还是以自己所做的行业而不耻，还好市场的套路千奇百怪，不能本番也是卖点和情趣之一，只是当他们宽衣解带，高文脱下裤子的那一刻，立香不禁发自内心地感叹了一句：“天哪……”

就和那具健美的雄性肉体一样，高文的胯下物什也是尺寸傲人，尚未完全勃起时已经令她紧张了，如果他插进去的话……还好不能本番，立香在心里默默地感谢上帝。

“你是洗过澡来的吗？”高文抱住她的时候，她轻轻地问着，立香闻到了他身上一点柠檬沐浴露的香味，他靠近的吐息有薄荷的味道，再加上那双蓝眼睛里总显得深情款款，让她感觉好受了不少，不禁稍微放松了一些，配合地攀附着他的肩臂，用纤细柔软的手指抚摸高文背部起伏的肌肉线条。

高文微笑着，发出一个应许的音节，把她收拢在自己怀抱里，用自己温热光滑的肌肉贴紧，爱抚她腰腹细腻的皮肉，然后一点点移向她的胸部，托着浑圆的乳房揉捏着，夹紧指缝去捻磨小巧的乳尖，这种事无论发生几次，立香都不太习惯被一个陌生男人这样直奔主题地触碰身体，她有点难堪地别过头去，正巧看见了黑漆漆的相机。

“你务必要温柔一点，别把我弄伤了，”她底气不足地提醒，“力气收一收，我其实很怕疼的。”

高文却亲吻着她的脖颈，看着她垂下的眸子羞怯地躲闪着，煽动时反而有种波光潋滟的风情，不禁压低了声音说：“您怎么可以这样挑逗我呢？”

二人温存的时间不长，很快高文就用两只手像抱起小孩子一样把她抱起，放到了桌子上，腾空的时候立香感到了害怕，高文把她摆出双腿曲起分开的姿势，脚踩着桌沿，双手撑在后面，立香因为这个羞耻的姿势而不敢抬头，脚趾蜷缩着，高文抬起她的下巴，一边跟她接吻，一边伸手摸上了她两腿之间的小穴，用手指剥开那两瓣嫩肉，缓缓地插入一根手指。

立香小小的呜咽了一声，被高文探入她口腔的舌头搅动着，难以发出完整的声音，那根手指很快就增加为了两根，模仿着抽插的频率在她紧窄的甬道里进出，又转而耐心地触碰嫩滑的肉壁，高文贴她很紧，柔软的乳房磨蹭着他的胸膛，他一身白皙光洁的肌肉健硕饱满，衬托之下，裸肩细臂的立香更显得纤弱娇小，在感觉到湿意之后，高文抽出了手指，立香正想提醒他自己带了润滑，却不想高文竟在她面前跪伏下来，按着她两条大开的双腿，炙热的唇舌贴上了她正在瑟缩的花穴。

“嗯……啊啊……”被舌苔用力舔过阴蒂的那一刻，立香克制不住地发出了声音，高文故意用舌尖去挤压那一点敏感的软肉，甚至是小心而轻柔地吮吸着，阵阵酥痒的快感刺激得立香甬道也微微抽搐起来，高文按着她的大腿，不许她合上，立香只能看懂那颗金色的脑袋趴在自己两腿之间，柔软的发丝蹭到了她的腿根， 高文把那张因为快感而翕张的小嘴看得无比真切，立香那里娇嫩干净得很，嫩红的肉壁浸着透明的爱液，透露出一股任人采撷的淫荡感，当他用舌头不断舔舐那紧小的入口时，立香发出了一声绵长的呻吟，她被舔得又痒又舒服，那温软的穴肉根本不能阻止灵活的舌头探入进来，高文舔得很用力，一股颤栗的热流从小腹蔓延开来。

她情不自禁用两条纤细的大腿夹紧了高文金色的脑袋，阴蒂会在高文努力深入时挤压上对方高挺的鼻梁，花径在高文热情的舔舐之下抽搐着，温柔地夹紧了他的舌尖，又被强硬地舔舐着拓开，变得无比湿热，最后她连收紧甬道都做不到，只感觉自己从里到外都敞开了，被狠狠地搔刮着肉壁，在高文试图转而用牙齿轻咬前端的花核时，她忍不住呜咽着高潮了。

高文直起身子，拥着她有些瘫软的身体要和她接吻，立香本不愿意，被捏着下巴拧过头来含住了嘴唇，二人唇齿间交缠的是浓郁的，像发情一样肉欲的气息，她脑海氤氲，竟意外得觉得甜蜜，“在下的舌头有没有让您感到爽？”他的声音低沉地拂过她的耳畔，“您下面的小嘴纠缠得很紧，像是渴求着我一样，您一定很有感觉吧？”

粗长的性器硬得可怕，流淌着滑腻腺液的顶端抵着穴口，似乎下一秒就要强行侵入她的身体，立香还能找到一丝理智，带着鼻音提醒他：“不可以……按照说好的那样，不本番，什么都行……”

她没有注意到这时的高文已经沉下了眼神，原本天空一样清朗的蓝色也变得幽暗深邃，听到立香这样微弱的出声，他没有回答，而是沉默着，略显粗鲁地把她从桌子上拉下来，让她转过身去趴伏在墙上，让她夹紧大腿，立香被摆弄着照做了，随即硬热勃起的性器就插进了她夹紧的双腿之间，一下下戳弄着大腿内侧细腻的皮肉，贴着湿滑的穴口摩擦起来，有好几次，立香感到两瓣穴肉被高文顶开了些许，险些就插了自己下面那张蠕动的小嘴中。

饮鸩止渴的腿交一直持续了很久，高文在她身后的呼吸声都是低沉急促的，立香大腿内侧的皮肤被摩擦得发红，一片湿漉漉的粘腻，高文舔咬着她颤抖的背脊和脖颈，在她耳边说：“我想插进去。”

“不可以，不行……”发觉硕大的龟头不断摩擦着穴口边缘，借着滑腻的汁液试图往里顶进，立香挣扎起来，“约定好的，不可以本番……啊……”

奈何她在高文的怀抱中实在像一只柔若无骨的母兔，轻易便可被擒住，她被拉扯着分开双腿，整个人都因为情潮和恐惧在发抖，高文勒住了她的腰，用一种绝无半分商量余地的口吻告诉她：“那种约定，实在是太折磨在下了。”

被过度摩擦的穴口早已敏感地敞开了一点，柔嫩的阴蒂有些肿起，艳丽的色泽仿佛要破皮出血，高文不断用龟头继续碾压，立香止不住的呻吟着，在他的钳制下徒劳的扭动，被快感撩骚的下身流着淫水，高文眼中只剩下属于雄性的了赤裸的欲望，他将自己的阴茎抵了上去，残酷地插入那张流水的小嘴中，滚烫的前端强行挤进甬道时立香终于忍不住倒抽了一口冷气。

被插进来了……意识到这点，她纤细的腰身战栗着，被可怕的酸胀和痛楚占据了思维，她几乎是立刻就哭了出来，说着不要，请高文放过她，但那根尺寸惊人的性器还是破开了她紧窄花径的入口，撑开了她每一寸敏感的肉壁，没完没了地深入着，完全进入之后，她竟有种被顶到了内脏的可怖错觉。

高文给她的适应时间很短，等她抽噎得没有那么厉害的时候就开始卖力地操她，立香趴在墙上，像一只被雄鹰捕获的兔子，娇小而软弱，只能在捕猎者的利爪下被撕裂成各种形状，她被迫翘起臀部，被高文提着腰，一下接一下的肏干，强大的力度让她不得不踮起脚尖去迎合，她本以为自己会叫出声来，却发现被粗大的性器狠狠钉住时，她连话都说不出来，只是茫然地睁大着眼睛，在高文退出又狠狠挺进撞上柔嫩的宫口时发出短促的气音。

她被牢牢地钉在了那根可怕的阴茎上，高文捅得又深又重，狠狠地开拓着娇嫩的肉壁，“您太紧了，”他说，“像个处女一样，不，像是没发育好一样，感觉到了吗？我在操您的宫口，请您放松一点，让我插进去。”

立香摇着头，不自知地流着眼泪，高文锲而不舍地用失控的频率侵犯她的身体，如此剧烈的抽插之下，对于快感的反应都变得被动起来，她已经分不清痛苦和欢愉，只有强烈到可怕的刺激感，阴道被摩擦得很热，一直分泌着淫荡的汁水，当高文凶狠地顶上甬道尽头柔嫩的宫口，抵着那处研磨时， 她都几乎有种被顶到胃里的错觉，高文短暂地退出了她的身体，把她转过来，直接抄起她的双腿抵在墙上肏干，二人体型的差距因这个姿势而变得更加明显，甚至有了欺凌虐待的味道，立香被捞着腿弯敞开身体插入，全身的重量都压在了二人结合的部位，强制性的快感汇聚到下腹，她发出了一声凄楚又情色的惨叫声。

明明是被强暴着，汹涌的情潮席却卷上来，立香感到自己的呼吸都变得滚烫，她白皙的皮肤染上欢愉的绯红，乳尖挺立着，被高文含进嘴里吮吸，清澈的双眼早已失去焦距，只是随着高文在她身上起伏的动作而呻吟，高文牢牢地压制着这具柔软纤弱的躯体，勃发的阴茎深而重地往花径深处捅，每一下都重重地碾磨过稍嫌稚嫩的子宫闭合的入口，立香惊叫哭喘，手指无助地抓挠着他挂着汗珠的肌肉，她的身体用绞紧甬道的方式想要阻拦他，又被凶狠地碾磨着内壁一捅到底，她无力再踢蹬双腿，放弃抵抗般的敞开着，小身子被干得一拱一拱的。

她根本不知道自己是什么时候高潮的，因为高文从未停下来过，他会抱着她痉挛的身体狠狠地干她，射过一次后仍不会停下，甚至都没有退出来，只是用性器堵住那个被迫注入精液的小口，无比享受着她甬道高潮的痉挛，纠缠着她的嘴唇舌吻，让她在轻微的窒息感中变得晕眩和昏沉，立香的手脚都瘫软地垂着，呆滞地重复着‘被肏死了，’‘求求你’之类除了煽动掠夺者欲望外毫无作用的只言片语。

高文似乎很喜欢这个姿势，抵着她来回干了很多次，一股股浓精射进她的内腔，发泄过的性器又总是很快又能在她湿热的身体内硬起，继续蹂躏被干得烂熟的软肉，立香猜测他是很喜欢像玩弄一个娃娃一样摆弄她，这个温雅漂亮的英国男人之前所有的教养都在床笫之间消融，只剩下赤裸而原始的侵吞欲。

“立香，再来一次，”他还在请求，气喘吁吁，激动得浑身是汗，“我保证是最后一次。”

他又一次把自己插进了那个合不拢的肉穴里，挤出了浓浊的白精，在她耳边说她被自己干松了，现在他觉得顺畅多了，立香已经没有什么反应了，除非在高文实在插狠了的时候微微颤抖几下，高潮的时候她倒是痛苦的呻吟出了声，她的神经承受着过载的快感，被过度开拓的肉体却无法再给予反应，内壁艰难地抽搐了几下，从里面吐出了一大股透明的淫水，跟精液混合在一起，失禁似的流满了她的大腿，滴落在地毯上，她潮吹了。

结束之后，高文把怀里人事不省的女孩子抱到了浴室去清理身体，又忍不住在浴室操了她一通，立香的反应一直很微弱，被干狠了也只是发出轻微的声音，出来之后被放在床上就人事不省地昏睡了过去，高文试图呼唤了她几声，但没有得到任何回响。

此刻的立香显得无比可怜，仿佛害了高热的孩子，即便睡得很沉，也偶尔会有痉挛的反应，完全冷静下来的高文担心地摸着她的脸颊，有些慌了。

思索之后，他从自己散落的衣服中找到了手机，拨通了梅林的号码，跟他说明了情况，梅林倒是不太当一回事，只是半真不假地责备他：

“应该是虚脱了，高文卿，女人身体的承受是有限度的，你怎么可以如此不知道怜香惜玉呢？哎呀……”

高文自知失控，心里非常愧疚，但年轻女孩子的身子实在销魂，举手投足的眉眼之间都散发着勾引的性魅力，而她本人竟不自知，否则面对男人，也该小心一些才是。

“是我的错，我之后一定会跟她好好道歉，可是现在怎么办？”

“先喂她喝点蜂蜜水，让她休息一会。”

“然后呢？”

“然后等我过去，我现在就出门。”梅林说着，愉快地笑了。


End file.
